Ink
by saccharine.sweetness
Summary: A collection of letters. Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

**Ink  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**A/N: **This is actually the first multi-chapter fic that I've ever wanted to continue. I've always started something, but I couldn't find the motivation to keep writing after the third or fourth chapter. I'm not even good at writing one-shots because of that reason. I think I have a good idea here, and I think this will turn out well. The entire thing is going to be written as if you -the reader- are looking through letters that the characters wrote to each other. Basically, there isn't going to be a single sentence in here that isn't written _by _a character _to _another character. Just as a note, the recipient is the person who is getting the letter, and the correspondent is the one sending the letter. Anyway, I really tried to change my writing style from person to person. It's hard, so I'm sorry if it sounds like it's the same person writing each letter.

**

* * *

  
**

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Dear Zuko,

Or, should I say, Fire Lord Zuko. I hope that fixing your country hasn't been too hard. On our way to the South Pole, it seemed as though the soldiers were uneasy around us, as we used to be their enemies. It must be strange for them. For their entire lives, they believed that the other nations were their enemies, and now they don't know what to do. Despite their confusion, our journey to the South Pole went by without any trouble.

The reconstruction of the South Pole is going well, although we have a long way to go. I never realized how hard and complicated it is to build ice-houses. First, we have to find a source of wood for the frames, and the nearest forest is about twenty miles away. (With the blizzards we've been having, it's been hard to even go out to get food!) Each frame takes about two days to build, at the least. After the frames are built, the Waterbenders have to form the house from ice, which takes a lot of energy, even for a master Waterbender. If we do it wrong, then the frames collapse and we have to start over again.

If you haven't heard already, Sokka proposed to Suki, and she declined. She said that it was way too soon, and I personally agree with her. I think Sokka is just afraid that he's going to lose her like he lost Yue (the former princess of the North Pole, currently the Moon Spirit). I just hope that Sokka isn't afraid to do it again, when the time is right.

I'm afraid that I have to stop writing, now. I hope that you and Mai are doing well, and that the Fire Nation is transitioning well.

Love,

Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Lady Katara

**Correspondent: **Fire Lord Zuko

Katara,

I'm glad to hear that your journey to the South Pole went well. It is strange for the Fire Nation – including me – to not be at war. I'm afraid that the transition has _not _gone well. Many soldiers are out of jobs because we simply do not need them anymore. Of course, I am keeping militias in certain areas, where there are rebels attacking. The economy, however, is better than it has been in ages; new trade routes have been opened up with the other nations and it is bringing much more money into the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, most of the people cannot enjoy this because so many are out of jobs. So many people were at war before, and few of them have been able to create businesses or get jobs. Perhaps I could send a few of my former soldiers down to the South Pole to help with reconstruction?

There are rebels disrupting the peace of the Fire Nation. They have lashed out against both their own country, and the Earth Kingdom. My soldiers have been fighting them, loyal to their new Lord. I am grateful for it, although I do fear that the rebels may cause damage to everything that we've worked so hard to achieve. My Uncle has been worrying that they may try to attack me, or even Mai, but I don't believe that they are serious enough to do that.

Speaking of my Uncle, he really has opened his tea shop again in Ba Sing Se. About once every two months, he travels back to the Fire Nation in order to help me. He's told me that he might go to the South Pole, just to see how everyone is doing. If he goes, I'll try to go with him.

I can't believe Sokka actually proposed to Suki. He usually thinks everything through (aside from his 'plan' at the Boiling Rock). He must have taken the loss of Princess Yue deeply. If he really loved her, then I understand why he would. It's terrible to lose someone you love.

I hope that the reconstruction continues to go well. I'll send another letter when I find out if Uncle and I really are coming.

-Zuko

* * *

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Dear Zuko,

I'm sorry that your time as Fire Lord has, so far, been rough. I hope that things begin to get better, because you deserve it. You truly are the symbol of your nation, Zuko. Even though you tried to capture the Avatar and help the Fire Nation win the war, you changed. I believe that the Fire Nation can change, just like you.

It would be great for you to send unemployed citizens to the South Pole. That should really speed up the process. It would probably make the Fire Nation look better, too, to have its people helping rebuild the Water Tribe.

About the rebels, maybe you should listen to your Uncle and tighten up security. They probably aren't going to try anything within the palace, but you can never be too safe. It would be terrible if anything happened to you or Mai. I don't want anything to happen to you.

I really hope that you and your Uncle can visit us. It's been too long since any of us have seen you, and Toph misses you, especially. She says that it's getting harder for her to make fun of Sokka, and she needs something new.

Love,

Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Lady Katara

**Correspondent: **Fire Lord Zuko

Katara,

Thank you. It's nice to have encouragement. I promise you, the Fire Nation will get out of this. The world needs it to.

I've already sent about fifty workers to the South Pole. They should get there within the week that this letter arrives. I believe that fifty should be enough to help you, but if you need any more, just tell me. I've also sent workers to the North Pole, Ba Sing Se, Omashu, the Air Temples, and the other small cities in the Earth Kingdom.

I've taken your and Uncle's advice and I've stationed more guards in the palace. You're right; I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Mai. I'm worried that if any rebels attack the palace, they will target her. After all, she probably is going to be the future Fire Lady.

You can tell Toph that she won't have to worry about having no one to make fun of. My Uncle and I will be coming sometime in the spring. By the way, how's Aang? You haven't mentioned him in any of your letters.

-Zuko

* * *

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Dear Zuko,

The workers have arrived, and I assure you, it's plenty. The building is going by much faster, and having Firebenders around is very convenient.

I'm glad that you've taken our advice. But, you shouldn't be worried about just Mai. You need to worry about yourself, too. The world needs you, Zuko, just as much as it needs Aang. Although Aang was the one to bring peace, you helped more than anyone else did. Everyone thanks you for it.

Aang is currently helping people to rebuild the Air Temples. We both decided to put our relationship on hold for the moment. He wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't leave again. I love my home, and I haven't been here in what seems like ages. I understand that he needed to restore his homes, but I just couldn't go with him.

I'm so excited that you and General Iroh are coming! It's been too long, and waiting until spring is going to be terrible. How long will you be able to stay?

Love,

Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Dear Zuko,

I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't heard for you in a month. I'm afraid that the letter got lost on its way here. Please, write soon.

-Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **General Iroh

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Dear General Iroh,

I'm probably just being needy now, but it's been two months since I've last heard from Zuko, and I'm getting worried. I've heard rumors from people who have recently come to the South Pole, but I refuse to believe them until I've heard from someone I can trust.

-Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Lady Katara

**Correspondent: **Retired General Iroh

Lady Katara,

I am sorry to say that any rumors you have heard are true. Lad Mai has been poisoned, and has passed away. Zuko has been locking himself away, and I am very worried about him. I'm sorry he worried you. I believe that it is best to postpone our trip to the South Pole until Zuko is ready to let Mai go.

-Iroh

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. If you don't like it, you don't really need to waste your time by telling me how bad I am at writing. The next chapter will probably come... today. After that, I'm not sure how often I'll update. I have to go to school, go to soccer practice till five, and then come home and do about five hours of homework. In other words, sophomore year is a bitch. Anyway, if you see any mistakes, please tell me. I'm usually pretty good with grammar, but everyone makes mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recipient: **Avatar Aang

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Aang,

I'm not sure if you've heard… Mai's gone. She's been poisoned. General Iroh has told me that Zuko is not well, and I'm worried about him. He needs his friends near him, right now. He's lost someone he's loved.

I'm going to the Fire Nation. I really hope that you'll be there… Zuko needs all of us right now. Sokka, Toph, and Suki are going to come soon, too. They need to wrap some of the things in the South Pole up, but they'll be coming. We're going to need to talk about the rebels. They're the ones who have done this, I know. Zuko even told me that he was afraid that Mai would be targeted because she is the future Fire Lady. And… you need to be careful, too. Don't think that the rebels won't attack you just because you're the Avatar. It gives them _extra_ incentive. Be careful.

Love,

Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Lady Katara

**Correspondent: **Avatar Aang

Katara,

I'm in the Fire Nation right now. As soon as I got your letter, I came to the Fire Nation. Iroh says that you should be here soon, but you don't need to rush. Well… maybe you do. I'm not sure. Zuko seems fine, most of the time. Sometimes he starts freaking out. There's really no real way to describe it, because he isn't _really _freaking out. He'll either just sit there and stare off into space, or he'll be talking to you just fine one minute, and then he'll get all tight and he won't say much. Sometimes he'll get angry and he'll start yelling and, I swear, the room heats up ten degrees. It's like before he was good, when he was attacking us. I think he needs our help.

-Aang

* * *

**Recipient: **General Iroh

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

Iroh,

I'm on my way to the Fire Nation. The captain of the ship I'm on says that we are about four weeks away, but by the time you receive this, I'll be there within two weeks. I believe the rebels have done this to Mai. Zuko's at a weak point right now, and he _must _get out of it. There might not be much that we can do to make him completely happy again, but we need to try. The Fire Lord is a very important member of the world, and if he is careless now, nothing good can happen. And… he's our friend.

-Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **General Iroh

**Correspondent: **Toph Bei Fong

Hello, General Iroh,

This is Toph, kind of. Katara's Gran-Gran is writing for this for me, since I'm blind.

It might be a while before Sokka and Suki can come. I, however, am going on the next boat! I don't like it here too much anyway. The ground's too wet. Anyway, how's Zuko? Katara hasn't sent us a letter yet, and Sokka is kinda really freaked.

-Toph

* * *

**Recipient: **Sokka of the Water Tribe; Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island; Lady Toph Bei Fong

**Correspondent: **Lady Katara

My friends,

I've arrived in the Fire Nation and seen Zuko. He's… sad. There's really no way to put it. He deals with his sadness different than most people. Instead of crying, he gets angry or he gets quiet. He hasn't been sleeping or eating well. I hope that when you come, then he'll start to get better. It's only been a month, but I'm still worried about him.

When I arrived, I met General Iroh and he told me about what the rebels have been doing. Ever since Mai died, there have been more and more attacks on villages that support Zuko in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. He believes that they are trying to hurt the Fire Nation when its Lord is already hurt, himself. It's serious.

I met Aang, also. He arrived from the Western Air Temple a few days before I did. He's already talked to Zuko about Mai's death, and that he needs to get over it and run his country. Unfortunately, that just made Zuko angry. He said that he didn't ask to be Fire Lord, and that he didn't have to get over her death.

I had a similar talk with him, although it didn't end the same way as Aang's. I asked him if Mai would have really wanted him to sulk over her death. He dryly replied, "Yes, she would." Sometimes, I almost think that Mai was _bad _for Zuko, even before her death. Maybe he's… better off without her, in a way.

Please come soon.

Love,

Katara

* * *

**Recipient: **Sokka of the Water Tribe

**Correspondent: **Fire Lord Zuko

Sokka,

It feels strange to be writing this letter. Katara told me that you lost someone important to you… someone you loved. I don't really understand how you got through it so quickly. I need your advice.

-Zuko

* * *

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko

**Correspondent: **Sokka of the Water Tribe

Zuko,

Whatever Katara told you is true. But, you need to know that I'm still not over it. I wish that Yue was still here, and sometimes sadness just overcomes me and I feel the need to cry. Sometimes I feel guilty being outside at night with Suki because it feels like Yue is watching me.

I think the reason I feel so strongly about Yue's death is because I was given a job to protect her, and I couldn't even do that. You probably feel the same. Don't think that protecting Mai was your one responsibility, because it wasn't. You had _no _idea that it was going to happen.

Mai was important to you, I can see that. But, the sooner you let her go, the sooner _you'll _find peace. She's already found her peace, somewhere in the Spirit World, and I'm sure she wants you to let her go and live your life again. That doesn't mean you have to forget her, Zuko. Remembering usually makes it easier.

-Sokka

* * *

**Recipient: **Fire Lord Zuko; General Iroh; Avatar Aang

**Correspondent: **Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island

We have bad news. We're not going to be able to make it to the Fire Nation, and we're not sure if Toph is even going to get there.

The Southern Water Tribe has been attacked by a large group of rebels. We believe that they have taken refuge on several islands nearby, but we aren't sure which one and we don't have enough people to send out scouts. Every day they send out raiding parties that steal our food and supplies. Many of our warriors have been injured and even a few have been killed.

They're also making it impossible for transport and supply ships to enter the bay. Rebel Waterbenders have frozen water in-between the islands that surround the bay. If a ship happens to pass through, they sink it.

The rebels came the day Toph's ship set sail, and we're worried that she was on one of the first ships that they took over. We haven't received any letters from her, by messenger hawk or by mail carrier. We hope that she's safe… but we can never be sure. Please, when you hear from her, tell us.

-Lady Suki

P.S. Sokka and I are so sorry that we can't come, Zuko. Please, don't let Mai's death hurt you too much.

* * *

**Recipient: **Sokka of the Water Tribe

**Correspondent: **Fire Lord Zuko

Sokka,

I understand why you aren't here, and I'm sending one of my leftover warships to the South Pole. Before I send it, I'll have it upgraded so that there will be _no way _that the rebels will sink it. I'll have plenty of soldiers on the ships, also, in order to help out with your situation. The rebels _will _be stopped, no matter how persistent they are.

Thank you for your advice. I… understand, now. I can't let Mai's death beat me down. I need to show these rebels that they can't get away with a thing like that, or what they're doing to your home. I will stop them.

Thank you, Sokka.

-Zuko

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOD, I ACTUALLY UPDATED. Haha, Yeah. I know. I haven't in almost a month because I'm super lazy. I've also had a bunch going on, like finals... Christmas.... Hanukkah... buying things for people who aren't me... I'm still glad I can say that I'll have updated this before the New Year. One of my resolutions is to write more, so (hopefully) this will be updated more. As I said before, it's kinda hard to write. I have to go back several times after I've written the basic letters just to make sure that it's all consistent. If you do happen to find anything that doesn't line up, please tell me and I'll fix it.

I've also been trying to find a new way to organize it. I'm still going to go with the letter format because there's no way that I can change it now, not that I want to. I'm thinking about just having _one _string of letters in each chapter, you know, between two people/groups of people, instead of having a whole bunch of crap going on at the same time. It might not _seem _like a bunch of crap, but really. When you're writing it, it is.

OKAY. Thanks for reading, by the way. I hope you all have had a good holiday season, and that you guys have a good New Year.

-Saccharine Sweetness


End file.
